The Kinslayer
Early life Addicus of the Angles, was born in 1162, in what is now modern-day British Territory. His mother abandoned him at the age of 2, his father was off fighting the Crusade along the brave King, Richard the Lionheart in the holy lands. He was found in a broken heap, by a Mystic, who found the child. The Mystic took the baby back to his hut below the Town wells and opened a secret copy of the famed Kanda El Mate book or in Ancient Sumerian (The Book of Power). He read a passage and granted this baby great abilities. Some abilities included: Unlimited Endurance, 40 mph faster than a normal Olympic Runner, superhuman flexibility and much more. The Mystic sent him to Richard the Lionhearts Military Academy at the young age of 4 to begin basic training. The mystic wanted to create the most skilled warrior in history. So the Mystic raised him until he was 4 and then sent him off, to never see him again. He knew that he would have to unlock the power himself in order for it to work completely. 2 Years in the Academy In Richard the Lionhearts Military Academy, he learned the basics of fighting with a sword, and the basics of arrow shooting. The Mystic watched on unimpressed with this school, but however was impressed how quickly he learned the advanced combat tactics they teach there. As he watched through his orb, he saw at 6 years old, him cut the instructors sword in 2 pieces. He saw that he was a perfect marksmen. He wanted more for him, not a basic soldier. So the Mystic travelled back to the Academy and kidnapped the boy. The Mystic knew of a place below the sewers of the city were secret combat training for the gifted was. REAL Training The Mystic went to the secret place, and found the 1000 year old immortal combat instructor Zediuous McCloush. Zedious saw the Mystic and said, "nobody has ever passed my entrance exam so leave, the last person who received my training was Achillies". The Mystic said "put him through", Zedious said "are you sure, you want this young little scrawny boy to try my challenge, HA". The Mystic said "do not be fooled by this young one". Zedious said "very well, I shall take him through". Zedious gave the young boy a sword, and a bow. Zedious told him to hit the impossible target, and he did something even Achillies didn't do, he hit it in the head, AND KNOCKED IT OFF. Zedious could not believe it. So he took him in, and for the next 15 years until he was 21, he trained under Zedious. Zedious taught him Acrobatics, Acrobatic sword handling, How to put his superhuman strength, speed, and endurance to use, and how to use the most skillful parries. The 4 Ancient Forms of Bow and Arrow, and Sword fighting were taught to him. He also learned the Ancient Martial Art, "The Way of the Iron Fist". And even how to hit a target with a bow and arrow from more than a mile and a half away, something impossible even with some modern snipers. The Crusades Addicus of the Angles, now going by "The Kinslayer", went back to the city and heard of the crusades from stories. After he heard, he went off to find Richard the Lionheart, sneaking into cargo ships, and supply ships with materials en route to the Holy Lands. During a battle 119 miles away from Jerusalem, while King Richard the Lionheart, and his Crusaders were fighting a loosing battle against the Islamic army. The Kinslayer showed up though, and all HELL broke loose, The Kinslayer drew his sword for the first time getting ready for a fight. He leaped off small mountain near there, and as he glided with his sword in hand down to the field. He landed right on an Islamic War Chariot, and sliced it in half using Super human strength. He jumped on one of the Islamic horses and rode through the Islamic crowd, mowing down all that stood in his path. When the horse was at the end of the cut path, he jumped on top of the horses saddle and back-flipped off the saddle. He landed on top of an Islamic mans dead body, and started cutting down soldiers. To finish it, he threw his Mystical Sword, and it cut a great big circle in the crowd around him, as Richard the Lionheart and his Crusaders watched on astonished. He sliced, and diced them up like sushi. After he killed every Islamic defender there, his suit was stained red. The Rest During the Crusade, he fought many more battles, and they eventually took Jerusalem, the holy land for the Catholics. He became a General in the Angle Army, and lived on to become a legendary man on the combat field. Sadly during the reign of King James, he destroyed the records of his existance, due to anger with Richard the Lionheart's lasting impression Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO Characters Category:POTCO